Layla's secret
by bethchurch00
Summary: This is about a girl named Layla, she is trying to escape from the 'Luna Estre' pack.  She finds a lot of interesting people through the way, but when she meets a  person from her enemies  the Luna Estre   and falls in love with him what will happen...


Hi, this is my first fanfic, please enjoy!

"Where are they?" Paccil asked, staring at my scared, deep blue eyes, ' I-I didn't see them" I answered, shivering in the coldness of the night. Paccil grunted and turned away, his gleaming, dark brown hair whipping my face at his sharp movement. I fell to the ground and held my wounded face in my ice-cold hands. Paccil just kept on walking. My strawberry blond hair fell over my face, covering my eyes from the outside world, covering me from my terror. Then They arrived. They came together, their crisp white skin shining in the strong moonlight. They had brown, thin fur that covered their legs. They were the most peculiar things you had ever seen, with bright green eyes and dark red lips, some of them had the blondest hair you could visualize, while others hair was blacker that the night. As soon as Paccil saw Them, he fell to the ground and started to chant in some foreign language. As soon as I saw Them I hated Them, because They were the ones that had destroyed my life. "Luna Estrellas! Luna Estrellas!" Paccil chanted to the group. I could see everyone around me was bowing, crouching down in the tightest position possible. I stood up. I wasn't going to bow down to something that had ruined my life; I had no respect for them. Everyone else started to chant, I just closed my mouth and stood proudly. "Luna Estrellas!" was all I could hear around me. I just kept silent. None of the people I was with saw me, they were to busy praying to Them in some unearthly way. After about two minutes I had been spotted by one of Them. "Little girl! Why are you not bowing?" he asked me, his bright green eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "Why should I?" I asked them, and then grinned. He looked at me with shock, "Because-Because We are better than you!" he cried. "Why are you better than us?" I asked, raising my eyebrows wonderingly. At this time the creature was fuming, "Be-Be-Because- TAKE HER AWAY!" he exclaimed, shaking from anger. "Guess there is no reason!" I screamed at him, "You and your…Pack have ruined our LIVES! You have told us to RESPECT you even though you have taken away our reason to LIVE! So no, I will NOT worship people who I do not WANT to worship!" I yelled. I could now feel a million pairs of eyes staring at me, intimidating me, and that's when the lights went out.

The first time I woke up it was completely pitch black, all I knew was that I was in some sort of room; it had two windows that had been lit up by three long candles. I wasn't lying on the ground but on a long strip of fabric that was tied up like a hammock. Below my head was a pillow that had bits of feather coming out from a hole near to where my left ear was. I realized that I was wearing something different as well, I think it was made of cotton by the sort of feel it gave out, but I couldn't be sure because I couldn't see much. I could hear muffled voices coming from outside the room. "…Wait…Paccil!" was all I managed to hear clearly from the conversation, the rest was hushed and was nearly impossible to make out. Just then someone came in, they had something in their hand, and I think that something was for me. "She's awake!" the person called out, the person than lunged forward and stuck something in my arm, and then the lights went out for the second time.

The following time I woke up it was early morning. I could now make out that the room was a medical room, and I was sleeping on a plain, white hammock that was bare except for a pillow. In front of me was a door that was made of glass and was see-through. I knew that when I had woken up before I had been caught, but this time I wasn't going to take any chances. I slid out of the hammock and onto the tiled floor. The ice-cold temperature of the tiles hit my feet and made them go numb. I looked around for some way to get out. Suddenly something flickered in my mind, the window with the candles! I turned around and stood up. The window was about one and a half meters away from the ground; not too far away. I placed my hands of the windowsill and pushed my body up. It was a fairly wide windowsill, so it was easy to sit down. The window wasn't open but it did have a lock, a very strange lock. In the middle of the window was a small, golden keyhole. But where was the key? I jumped down form the windowsill and started to look around the room. I looked in draws, cupboards- everything I could see I looked in- but I still couldn't find anything. Suddenly I could hear footsteps, getting louder and louder with every step, this was my chance, but what was my plan?


End file.
